


In Circles

by darkwarf



Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, actor mark is a mess, but so is dark kinda, damien is implied but not really there lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwarf/pseuds/darkwarf
Summary: Dark takes his hand without hesitation and for a moment, Mark’s mask cracks, a genuine smile slipping through. “You took my hand, just like that, and smiled at me.” He chuckles softly. “You know, sometimes I still dream of that smile…and everything is alright.”Dark’s lips pull down. “But it isn’t.”
Relationships: Actor Mark/Celine, Actor Mark/Darkiplier, WKM Mark/Celine, WKM Mark/Darkiplier
Comments: 20
Kudos: 44





	In Circles

**Author's Note:**

> just a little drabble inspired by bingiplierdaily's amazing art and dialogue, so parts of their dialogue are featured here too (links to art and dialogue are at the end)

“Do you ever miss this?” 

Dark doesn’t know why he’s doing this. Why _either_ of them are. All he knows is that Mark’s hands are gripping his waist too tightly and his feet are moving too fast, pulling Dark along like a puppet instead of a partner in this familiar dance of theirs. She hates it. He hates it. <strike>They love it. </strike>

“What do you mean?” It’s a useless question with an obvious answer, but he still asks it, just to feel the chilling gust of laughter against his neck. When did Mark get behind him? The man holds his hand up, away from his body, and leans down to whisper in his ear. 

“Why, our wedding, of course.” Just like that, he’s gone, spinning Dark back around to face him, face-splitting grin in place. “I remember how nervous you were about dancing, worried that people would laugh and judge you. But I held my hand out…just like this.” He takes a step backwards, letting go of Dark to extend his hand. “Do you remember what you did?” 

They both do. Dark takes his hand without hesitation and for a moment, Mark’s mask cracks, a genuine smile slipping through. “You took my hand, just like that, and smiled at me.” He chuckles softly. “You know, sometimes I still dream of that smile…and everything is alright.” 

Dark’s lips pull down. “But it isn’t.” Mark laughs and yanks him forward. 

They aren’t dancing anymore. They’re spinning in circles endlessly, going around and around with no sign of progress, no sign of stopping, because whenever she tries to break away, he pulls her back in with more apologies, more promises, more words that amount to nothing. Eventually, it becomes too much. Dark feels sick. “Let me go, Mark,” he says, a plea pretending to be a command. Mark doesn’t let him go. 

“Do you ever miss it, Celine?” He sounds sick too. “Do you ever miss being mine?” 

“I’m not Celine,” Dark reminds him. Finally, his feet stop moving and it freezes Mark in place too, though he still clings onto the other. “And she wasn’t yours.” 

Mark laughs. “Of course she was! She said so. All of those nights we shared, she said it with more than just words. She didn’t need to.” The hands on Dark’s waist squeeze and Mark steps forward, pressing against him. It feels too familiar to her. It feels wrong to him. <strike>They want more.</strike>

“And now _you’re_ mine,” Mark decides, though there’s a note of desperation in his voice, as if he’s trying to convince himself more than Dark. “Because you’re all I have left. What’s a hero without someone to love them?” His shoulders shake with laughter. “The hero _can’t_ be alone, Dark.” 

Dark opens his mouth to answer, but Mark silences him, swallowing up his words and pulling him closer, closer, until they’re both frozen together. He kisses back, grabbing the man’s face for some semblance of control, and doesn’t stop dancing.

<strike>No, but the villain can.</strike>

**Author's Note:**

> art this was inspired by: https://darkwarf.tumblr.com/post/188651502481/bingiplierdaily-yeemo-pilots  
dialogue this was inspired by: https://darkwarf.tumblr.com/post/188655441456/actor-tell-me-dark-do-you-ever-miss-this-dark  
original fic posted to tumblr here: https://darkwarf.tumblr.com/post/188656095586/inspired-by-bingiplierdaily-s-art-here-and-ask


End file.
